Kidnapped
by ElegantStarr
Summary: When Maura is kidnapped Jane will do anything to save her, including risking her own life. High school AU. Mature content including violence and sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

_I'm going to put this little warning at the beginning of all of my fanfics… I have such a dark soul it is almost black. I mean honestly, so most of my stories are going to be very angsty, probably not death because I enjoy lots of torture like things for example lover almost dies or is kidnapped and found later on and lives… Actually that sounds pretty close to all of them… So happy endings! Alright I'll stop now. If you like it then you better put a like on it! Thanks everyone!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli &amp; Isles._

_This is my first Rizzoli &amp; Isles fanfic so be kind but some constructive criticism is totally welcome! Enjoy!_

It was Friday afternoon, she was walking to school, ear buds plugged in to her IPod which was blasting some Japanese group her friend had recommended. She didn't see the dark hulking shadow following her. Suddenly an arm grabbed hers and the girl whirled around, pulling her ear buds out. "Hey Carley!" She said and they linked arms, Hey, Maura, what are you listening to?" Maura wrapped up the ear buds and put them in her pocket. "Just some Japanese band." Maura shrugged her shoulders. Just then they turned into the school yard, both girls were seniors in high school looking forward to graduation in a few weeks. Just then Jane ran up to them, she was the first friend the socially awkward Maura Isles ever made, and they hugged when they saw each other. "So what are you doing after school today?" Maura asked Jane, Carley had walked away to talk to her other friends. "I have to stay for a test I missed last week." Maura looked down, disappointed, "But if you wait I'll catch up to you on the way home." Maura looked up at Jane and nodded, "Okay, but if you aren't done by four I'll have to leave so I can feed Bass." Jane nodded and linked their arms as the bell rang for first hour. They split off as Maura headed off to her advanced placement courses.

Four o'clock rolled around and Maura glanced at her watch, "Geez Jane, I guess I'll have to leave without you." Maura walked out of the school yard and turned towards home. Halfway to her house, she heard a voice calling her name from behind her, "Maura! Hey Maura! Wait up!" Maura turned around to see Jane running towards her; she raised her hand to wave. Suddenly a hand wrapped around her middle and another over her face. She inhaled the sickly smell of chloroform. The last thing she saw before blacking out was Jane's form sprinting at them.

_So I have this whole story written out, but I'm reworking the ending. If you like it tell me so! Hopefully I can get the whole thing posted in the next few days and you guys can maybe help me with the end. Be warned it gets a little gruesome near the middle and the end. _


	2. Chapter 2

_A big thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorite, or followed! A special thanks to Sayane2010 for the lovely review! Here's chapter two, tell me what you think! Oh by the way this story will be swapping from Jane's and Maura's perspective just so you all know._

Jane watched as the man pulled Maura's limp form into the alley. She ran after them, pulling the pepper spray her father had given her out of her backpack. She held it up as she turned the corner, ready to spray but they were gone. Disappeared out the back of the alley, "Shit", Jane dropped her bag on the ground and began to pull her cell phone from the bottom. "911, what's your emergency?" the operator asked. "My friend was just kidnapped!" She said urgently into the phone. The operator paused and then spoke again, "Hang on we are sending a squad car, where are you?" Jane looked around and rattled off a few details about the area and hung up. She backed into a wall and slid down, wrapping her arms around her legs and burying her head in her knees. Tears began seeping from her eyes. A few minutes later a squad car pulled up and an officer got out. "You the kid who called in the kidnapping?" he asked. Jane lifted her head nodded, wiping away the tears and getting to her feet. "Come on, you can ride in the squad car. I'm going to have to take you to the station okay?" Jane nodded again before picking up her bag to get into the car. She looked back down the alley and sighed before climbing in.

_So I realize these are very short chapters but the story is a little long and I had to swap back to Maura here. Get ready for the next chapter later today!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay so here is chapter three. That's two chapters today, I might get another one up later but there are no promises. Beware for slight swearing and a hint at rape. There is nothing too graphic in this chapter. Enjoy!_

Maura woke up in a small room. Initially everything was blurry but as her senses returned to her she could see a small bed in the corner and a bare unilluminated light bulb above her. Slowly she sat up and winced at pounding headache she had gotten from the chloroform. To her right, Mura could see a thin slice of light coming from under the door. Suddenly the door was flung open and light filled the room. Maura closed her eyes tightly as a large hand grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her up to her feet. She blinked rapidly but couldn't get her eyes to pen. "Bitch! Look at me!" the man screamed in her face. She forced her eyes open and looked at the face in front of her. He must have been around forty-five she decided and had missing and rotting teeth; his hair was a dirty grey and shaggy from not being cut or washed. She breathed in and almost gagged at his smell. He grinned at her with a twisted smile and his eyes lit up in an unnerving way. He dropped Maura and she fell to the floor. She watched in horror as he began to undo his pants.


	4. Chapter 4

_So I got a review asking for another chapter so here it is! Thanks so much for the positive feedback it really makes this so much better._

Jane had been talking with the police for hours trying to describe what she had seen. Which wasn't much. He was a big guy who grabbed Maura, knocked her out and dragged her into an alley before disappearing. They asked what kind of clothing Maura had been wearing, what she had with her. Jane remembered that Maura had been wearing a pink sweater and some designer jeans. She had her backpack with her, a black coach bag. After hours of interrogation they let her go home. She passed Maura's house and she could see her parents inside talking a police officer. As she got home she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and looked at the number, she didn't recognize it but she answered anyway, "Hello?" she asked wearily, "Jane? Jane! It's Maura!".

_So by far this was my least favorite part to write but there you guys go!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Definitely a longer chapter today but it also gets a little gruesome at the end just so you know. Enjoy!_

After he had finished with her the man had left the room and Maura heard another door slam. She assumed he had left. Carefully she stood up and pulled on the tattered remains of her clothing. She walked to the door and tried the knob, surprisingly it turned and she pushed it open gently, trying not to make a sound. Maura poked her head around the edge of it and stepped into a dirty ill lit hallway. She made her way down it until she reached a living area it had one couch and the cushions were so old and used that they were sunk into the frame. Next to the couch was a small table with a half broken lamp and in the wall was a phone jack. Thinking quickly she searched the room for a phone but there was none. She moved on to the next room and up on the wall next to a grimy window and the rusty stove there was an old fashioned telephone. Maura ran to it, praying that it would work. She picked it up and held it to her ear breathing a sigh of relief when she heard a dial tone. Quickly she reached for the numbers and dialed the first number that came to her mind. Jane'. "Hello?" Maura could hear the tiredness in her voice. "Jane? Jane! It's Maura!" She could hear Jane gasp in shock, "Maura? Maura where are you?" Maura looked around the disgusting room with its rusted out sink and filthy counter tops, "I-I don't know!" "Maura, Maura calm down, is there a window?" Maura glanced at the window a few feet from the phone and moved over to it. "Y-yes." She responded. "Okay good, can you tell me what you see outside?" She rubbed her sleeve over the grime and winced at the sludge left on her arm, "T-there's houses, um old houses and, oh! There's a street sign, um…" She squinted at the sign in the distance, "It says O'Henry Drive." "That's good Maura, can you see any house numbers?" Maura looked across the street. Behind her a door opened. ""I-I can see a number, it's 4517." Suddenly the line went dead. "Jane? Jane are you there?" A hand grabbed her arm. "You see something?" The man dragged her back to the small smelly room and threw her in before slamming the door shut and stomping off. Maura backed into a corner and clutched at her knees, afraid of what he might do to her. The door was smashed back open and he rushed at her with a bottle and an eye dropper in one hand. "Bitch! You won't see anything ever again!" He grabbed her legs and pulled her so she was flat on the ground and he pressed on knee to her chest. Her lungs struggled to fill with air as h used one hand to pry her eyes open and the other to drip the liquid into her honey colored eyes. Maura screamed in pain and began struggling against him, pushing with all her might. In response, he smacked her across the face, snapping her neck around. Slowly her vision grew hazy and then everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

_Another chapter for all of you! Happy reading!_

Jane hadn't even thought about it before jumping on her bike and speeding off toward O'Henry Drive. She remembered passing it the other day on her way to school, she had taken the long way to drop off some mail at the post office. Fifteen minutes later she stood outside of the house across from 4517. The street lights illuminated the faded and chipped paint of the house. The lower windows were covered in grime from the inside and a thin yellowy light shone from one of the upper windows. Jane walked up to the door and knocked. "I'm an idiot." She mumbled to herself. A few seconds later the door started to open. Jane plastered on her best fake smile and looked up at the man who had taken her best friend. "Hi!" she said chirpily. "I'm selling girl scout cookies. May I come in?" The man looked her up and down, and she noticed the stains on his shirt. She watched as he grinned to himself. "Okay." He stated simply and held the door open wider. Jane walked past him into the dimly lit, smelly home and followed him to the kitchen. She began talking nonsense about Girl Scout cookies until he raised his grubby hand as if to0 silence her. "I know who you are." He stated. "I also know that neither one of you bitches are going to leave alive!" He lunged at Jane and smacked her into a wall. She stumbled back shaking her head before bolting for the door all the while yelling, "Maura! Maura I'll be back!" She got to the door and ripped it open but before she could get all the way out he grabbed her by her raven curls and dragged her deeper into the house. He pulled her to the back, down the hallway to a room and through the door. Inside Jane heard a small voice whimper in fear before the man dropped her to the floor and began to kick her in the abdomen and chest. "Stupid! Bitch! Thought. You. Could. Take. My. Prize. Away!" He punctuated each word with a savage kick. After ten minutes of brutal beating Jane had gone limp, lost to unconsciousness. Fifteen minutes after that she was barely breathing.


	7. Chapter 7

Maura heard Jane yelling down the hall and the front door open and close before she heard him dragging something down the hall toward her room. As he got closer she could hear Jane kicking and fighting to get away. Suddenly the door crashed open, she could feel the breeze on her face and she cowered deeper into the corner, whimpering in fear. There was a thump and she assumed he had dropped Jane to the floor, and then he was screaming. Maura could hear the hollow thumps of his boots on Jane's body, her gasps and whimpers of pain as he beat her. She longed to go to her, to protect her, but she knew that if she did, she would be beaten too. She thought he must have beat her for over half an hour by the time the sickening thumps stopped and his boots stomped through the door which slammed behind him. Slowly Maura uncurled her body from the corner and crawled forward, waving a hand in front of her. Suddenly her fingers became tangled in damp curly hair.

"Jane?" she asked. Jane didn't respond or move under her hand. Maura got to her knees and moved so that Jane's head could rest on her thighs. "It's okay Jane. Someone will come get us. Please, just, don't die." She began to slowly move Jane's curls away from her face and felt a warm sticky liquid on her fingers. Tears pricked at her ruined eyes, "Oh Jane," she whispered, and carefully she ran her fingers through Jane's hair.

Hours later Maura felt Jane shift slightly and moan in pain. "Jane?" Maura whispered.

She felt Jane move again, "Maura? Maura, w-what happened?" She could hear the grogginess and pain in Jane's voice.

"Jane, don't you remember? Yu came to get me but..." Jane shifted more and then her weight lifted from Maura's lap. She could hear Jane shift and her groans of pain and she flinched back as Jane's hands were suddenly on her face, ghosting over her cheeks and around her eyes.

"What happened to you?"


	8. Chapter 8

Jane could feel the pain radiating through her entire body as she slowly pulled herself from the darkness. A low moan escaped her lips as she tried to shift some of her weight off of her injuries which was virtually impossible, everything hurt. Slowly she opened her eyes and tried to blink away the bleariness that clouded them. "Jane?" She could hear the fear in Maura's voice but she couldn't understand why.

"Maura? Maura w-what happened?" Her voice shocked her, it sounded so far away.

"Jane, don't you remember? You came to get me, but..." Maura trailed off and Jane decided to sit up. She remembered now, she had come to save Maura but had gotten caught in the process. Turning to face Maura she almost cried out in shock, both at the pin and the state Maura was in. Jane reached out to caress the dark bruising on Maura's face. Looking closer Jane saw that Maura's once honey brown eyes were now white and unseeing, carefully she moved her fingers around her eyes.

"What happened to you?" Maura seemed to deflate slightly and she shut her eyes. Tears began to stream down her cheeks and run off of her chin.

"A-after I called you he caught me looking out the window and decided I shouldn't be able to see ever again. He heard me telling you what I was seeing. H-He's been beating me a-and raping me Jane. I've been so afraid!" Jane gently wiped away Maura's tears and tried to pull her into a gentle hug but her injuries prevented it, so she just held her hand instead.


	9. Chapter 9

Maura clutched Jane's hand trying desperately to hold back the sobs that were bubbling up. Suddenly she felt Jane's hand shake, "Jane. Jane are you okay?" She felt Jane's grip loosen on her hand.

"I-I'm fine just really tired..." Jane's voice trailed off and a cough shook her entire body. "Maura? T-there's blood." Maura began to panic as Jane began to cough more and more, her hand loosening more and then falling away. Maura's mind worked frantically and then she lunged forward, almost falling past Jane. She began to search Jane's shaking body, feeling all of her pockets, "Got it!" Maura held up Jane's cell phone in triumph. "Crap. Jane? Jane I can't see the buttons. I need you to dial 911." She fumbled for Jane's hand and pressed the phone into it. She felt Jane take the phone and she could hear the clicking of the buttons before it was pressed back into her hands.

"911 what's your emergency?" The operator asked.

Maura fumbled for words, "I-I-my friend is hurt s-she's coughing up blood."

"Okay, what's your name? Can you tell me where you are?" she asked.

Maura thought back frantically to the window, "My name is Maura Isles, we-we are on O'Henry drive across from 4517." The operator was silent and over Jane's coughs Maura could hear heavy footsteps.

"The police are on the way Maura just hang on. Stay on the line." Maura snapped the phone shut and shoved it under herself just as the footsteps stopped outside the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Jane could feel her lungs constricting and struggling to take in air as her blood filled them. She could taste the coppery flavor in her mouth with every cough and she could feel it dripping down her chin. She heard the door bang open and saw light flash into the room from the open doorway. She squeezed her eyes shut against it. She tried desperately to get up, to move herself in front of Maura, to protect her from the danger she knew was getting closer with every millisecond, but she could hardly move. The lack of oxygen made her dizzy and she could hardly keep herself conscious let alone move the foot to where Maura was cowering in fear. Her body fell limp onto the floor, coughs still forcing their way from her exhausted lungs. She saw the first kick before she felt it. His boot collided with her chest and her body jerked, blood sprayed from her mouth. She tried to pull in more air but he kicked her again in the chest and suddenly she couldn't breathe at all. The coughing stopped and she looked up at the man's enraged face. The last thing she heard was Maura screaming her name, and even that was muffled as the soft welcoming darkness took her.


	11. Chapter 11

Maura could hear him kicking Jane, the hard thuds echoing in her ears. She listened as the sound of Jane coughing lessened until it was more of a gurgle than a cough. Aura knew that if she didn't do something now Jane would die. "Stop! Please stop!" she yelled. Carefully she pushed herself to her feet and shuffled forward until one of her feet touched Jane. "Please stop!" She lunged forward and grabbed onto his shirt. One of his hands came down and smashed her in th face.

"Get out of my way bitch!" Maura fell landing half on Jane half off. She climbed back to her feet and grabbed onto him again, "Stop!" she screamed.

"You stupid bitch. I'll show you!" he laughed angrily and grabbed the ragged remains of Maura's shirt and threw her against the opposite wall. Her back smacked against the wall and slid down. He stomped over and began kicking her in the stomach and then he picked her up and shoved her against the wall before punching her in the face.

In the distance she could hear the police sirens. Maura struggled to get away, hitting at his arms, suddenly the beating stopped and he dropped her to the ground. Maura sucked air into her lungs and she could feel her tears streaming down her face. She could hear the jingling of his belt above her. Maura whimpered and waited for him to take her again. He grabbed her by the legs and began to pull her pants down around her ankles.

The sirens stopped outside the house and down the hall she could hear shouting and then the front door crashing open. Quickly he re-zipped his pants and barged out of the room into the hall.

"Police! Put your hands in the air!"


	12. Chapter 12

Jane opened her eyes at the sound of the police sirens, the darkness leaching away and leaving her with a burning sensation in her chest and the coppery taste of blood in her mouth. She tried to move to see where Maura had gone but her body protested and she half coughed, half gurgled, the air no longer able to reach her lungs. She heard the door smash open and the police enter, her eyes were failing her as they only looked like blobby shadows in blue. She sighed as much as she could, whatever air there had been in her lungs leaving in a whoosh and her body struggled to pull in another gasp. At least Maura would be safe.

The police officers gasped at the scene before them, one girl lay crumpled and almost dead at their feet. Her eyes half closed and blood covering almost her entire body, and leaking from her mouth. Behind her stood a burly man, his pants hastily done up and blood all over his pant legs and hands. Behind him, on the ground, was another girl, her pants halfway down her legs, blood on her hands and torn clothing. The most shocking thing was her eyes. They were white, and the area around them appeared to be red and burned, she was crying, the tears leaving her eyes in rivulets.

"Get the EMT's in here!" One yelled behind him.

The other knelt down next to Jane, "Hang in there hon, everything is going to be okay." Jane coughed and blood splashed from her mouth.

"H-help Maura," she wheezed before more blood started to come from her mouth.

"It's okay we're going to take care of her. I promise." the officer said. Jane nodded and one of the paramedics rushed towards her and pulled out an oxygen mask and with the help of another paramedic she was placed on a stretcher. She turned her head to look for Maura. When she saw her she was bruised and battered but alive. She closed her eyes in content.

The man then made a run for it but before he could get far the to officers tackled him to the ground, cuffing him roughly and reading him his rights. Two more paramedics raced past them to Maura who cowered when they got close. "It's okay we're here to help you, I promise." Maura nodded in understanding but still flinched when they put a mask on her and placed her on a second stretcher. Both of them were carried out and put in the same ambulance.

As her stretcher entered Maura could hear Jane struggling to breathe next to her. The paramedics started to attaché wires to both of them and Maura could hear the sporadic heart beat of Jane. Suddenly a hand grasped her own and she knew it was Jane's. she squeezed it gently and held on as the ambulance started to move. The longer the drove the faster Jane's heart beat became. Two minutes from the hospital Jane's hand let go of Maura's and the monitor made a single long beep.


	13. Chapter 13

Maura tried to pull off her oxygen mask and call out to Jane but gentle hands held her down. She struggled to find Jane's hand but it was just to far away. She heard someone yelling for paddles and then the shout of "Clear!" and then the unmistakable sound of electricity. Jane's heart monitor beeped a few times quickly and then settled into a slightly faster than normal pace.

When they pulled into the hospital Jane was unloaded first, and then Maura's gurney started to move too. "Young females both sustained injury from extreme beating and possible rape. The first one coded in the ambulance and we had to resuscitate her. The second has remained fully conscious." One of the paramedics reported. Maura began to panic as she was wheeled into the trauma center, a hand touched her shoulder and she jerked away from it, "Hey, hey, it's going to be okay. We're just taking you to trauma to get you looked over okay?"

Maura nodded and tried to speak, "J-Jane?" she tried to ask. The woman heard her and pulled the mask down, "Jane. Where's Jane?" she asked. The woman put the mask back over her face.

"The girl who came in with you? She was taken to surgery. The doctors are doing everything they can. You just try to relax okay?" the woman responded. Maura calmed down slightly. If Jane was in surgery that means she still has a chance. Suddenly the exhaustion from the past days overcame her and her eyes began to slide shut. The woman grabbed her shoulder, "Hun? I need you to stay awake okay?" Maura tried to keep herself awake but her body couldn't handle it anymore, it desperately needed rest. Her eyes closed, and her monitors went crazy.


	14. Chapter 14

Maura woke up hours later. She started to move but a hand touched her shoulder, "Don't move, okay?" It was Jane's mom, her parents had probably already been and left. She sighed in slight frustration and sadness. Jane. Where was Jane if her mom was with her?

"Angela? W-where is Jane?" Angela sighed and started crying. Tears welled up in Maura's eyes and she squeezed them shut in her pain.

Angela seemed to know what Maura was thinking, "Oh no honey, she's gonna be fine. The doctor's have her under observation. We're just waiting for her to wake up. Maura heard the door open to her right and tilted her head slightly.

"Maura? I'm doctor Biften. I need to run some tests okay?" Maura nodded. "Okay, I need you to follow the light wit your eyes okay?"

Maura closed her eyes and opened them, "No, I-I can not see at all."

"All the same I have to okay?" Maura nodded and waited. "Okay and now I need you to squeeze my fingers okay?" Maura squeezed his fingers, "And wiggle your toes?" She did, "Okay Maura, everything looks good except for well... your eyes. Um, if you feel up to it, the cops want to ask you some questions okay?" Maura nodded and Angela grabbed her hand.

The door opened and more footsteps could be heard coming in. "Maura Isles?" Maura nodded. "Miss Isles we need to ask you some questions okay?" Maura nodded again tears pricking at her eyes at the memories. "How did he get you into his house?"

"I-I don't know. I was unconscious." Maura responded.

"Okay, this might be difficult but we need to know, did, did he rape you while you were captive?" The tears spilled over onto her cheeks as she nodded. "Is he the one who did this to your eyes? Blinded you?"

Maura nodded, "He through some sort of liquid in my eyes..." Angela squeezed her hand again.

"How did Miss Rizzoli find you?"

"I-I called her..." she choked up and then continued, "I called and described the surroundings and she came to get me..." She choked back a sob, "Angela I'm so sorry! This is all my fault..." The sobs broke free and Angela immediately hushed her.

"Jane will do what she wants, especially when it comes to protecting you. You did nothing wrong Maura." Angela said.

The cops thanked her and made their way from the room. Maura squeezed her eyes shut and attempted to push out the memories that would haunt her for the rest of her life. Angela still held her hand and then began wiping off the tears from Maura's cheeks.

The door opened again and a doctor came back in, "Mrs. Rizzoli? Your daughter is waking up. You can go in to see her now." Maura heard Angela's chair scrape back and her hand began to slip away. Maura gripped it tightly.

"Angela? P-please take me with you! J-Jane saved me... Please!" The tears streamed down her face and she sniffled. She felt Angela's hand tighten and Maura was helped into a wheel chair.


	15. Chapter 15

Jane woke up to an intense ache all over her body. She blinked open her eyes, letting them adjust to the bright lights of the hospital room. Suddenly she opened her eyes completely and began to move her head to each side, where was Maura? She tried to sit up to get a better view but pain stabbed into every part of her body and she lay back down. Suddenly a nurse was at her side, "Don't move okay? I'm going to get the doctor." Jane watched as she walked out of the room. Soon the doctor came in, smiling, and he began to check her all over and asked her questions, even shining a bright light in her eyes. Jane hardly noticed, her thoughts were completely consumed with Maura, the way she had looked; the bruises, cuts and scrapes, her eyes and especially how her personality had seemed to change. How in the room she had acted small and afraid, tears stung her eyes.

After a while the doctor left her alone with her thoughts and the pain. A few minutes later though Jane could hear wheels squeaking in the hall, getting closer. The door to her room slid open, Jane turned her head and gasped, "Maura?" Maura was rolled in by Jane's mother. Angela pushed the chair straight up to the bed. Maura reached out a hand in the direction of the bed blindly looking for her friend. Jane gingerly reached out and gripped Maura's hand and almost instantly both girls and Angela began sobbing.

Maura grabbed Jane's hand with her other one as well, "I w-was so worried about you!" Maura sobbed out. Jane just tightened her grip on Maura's hand, to choked up to speak. "D-don't ever leave me, okay?" Maura said. It wasn't a request but a mutual need for the both o them. They would need eachother for the rest of their lives.

End.

_Thanks so much for reading my fic! I couldn't have finished it without everyone reading it!_


End file.
